


Friendship goals

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Упоминание изнасилования, жестокость, графическое описание трупа





	Friendship goals

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание изнасилования, жестокость, графическое описание трупа

Для Джейн было утомительно смотреть на тело Бэт, валявшееся на полу. Оно было серым и разбухшим, как будто перед смертью Бэт резко набрала в весе. Ее губы имели омерзительно синий оттенок, а изо рта воняло тухлыми яйцами, и Джейн сильно пожалела о том, что наклонялась к ней. А еще Джейн никогда не нравилась рвота, и как раз в ней Бэт сейчас и была. От вида крови Джейн саму тянуло блевать, а та была повсюду. Ей казалось, что Бэт специально порезала себе руки вдоль вен, чтобы, прежде чем умереть, успеть испоганить квартиру. Если это так, то она справилась. Все действительно выглядело отвратительно. Кровавые потеки на картинах и телевизоре, большое пятно на диване и ковролин, пропитанный чужой кровью и испражнениями. Это было тяжело видеть Джейн, но она смотрела, потому что, когда твоя лучшая подруга проникает к тебе в квартиру в твое отсутствие, напивается, режет руки и глотает таблетки, ты — хочешь этого или нет — обязана смотреть.  
Джейн хотелось глубоко вздохнуть, но в комнате стоял тошнотворный запах, и поэтому ей было плохо. Джейн ни в коем случае не хотела, чтобы, когда полиция осмотрит здесь все, рядом с рвотой Бэт нашли еще и ее рвоту.  
В данный момент все, о чем она мечтала — это водка. Ей хотелось напиться вдрызг, потому что, — черт! — ее квартира разгромлена, и ее лучшая подруга покончила в ней с собой. Джейн придется приложить немало усилий, чтобы вернуть квартиру в прежний вид и объясниться перед общественностью.   
— Ужасный день, — качала она головой.  
Джейн любила Бэт, правда любила. Любила ее спонтанность и необузданность, верность слову и талант к фотографии. Джейн дорожила Бэт, и поэтому расстроилась, когда нашла ее с взъерошенными волосами, в рваной футболке, стянутыми шортами и молотком, торчащим из заднего прохода.  
Джейн подошла к окну. Жила она на двадцатом этаже, день сегодня был туманный, а зрение у нее с рождение так себе, поэтому, взглянув вниз, она ничего толком рассмотреть не смогла. Знала, что ничего и не сможет рассмотреть, но подошла к окну, потому что надо было как-то двигаться. Окно — хорошая штука, удобная.   
— Жаль, — подумала Джейн, — Бэт так не считала.   
Если говорить откровенно, самоубийство Бэт было предсказуемым. Ну, чего она ожидала, когда после ночи с сынком мэра ограбила его и разбила его новенький феррари? Конечно, самоубийство. И плевать, что ногти ее сломаны, а под ними частички кожи. И плевать, что это совсем не в духе Бэт, которая громче всех порицала суицид. Ведь чего она хотела, когда в придачу ко всему заразила этого сынка СПИДом? 

— Действительно, — усмехнулась Джейн, — все было ясно с самого начала.  
Джейн вообще редко понимала Бэт. Та и говорила слишком быстро, и действовала, не обдумав. Бэт была маленькой бурей в стакане. В старшей школе, как слышала Джейн, Бэт крутила сразу с тремя, а потом кинула всех ради какой-то смазливой девчонки. Нет, конечно, Джейн не осуждала такой образ жизни, просто он казался ей слишком рискованным. Для Джейн в жизни была важна стабильность. Вот сейчас она работает стриптизершей в «Кёльне». Там и зарплата хорошая, и клиентура не абы кто. Бэт такое не нравилось: она, конечно, любила секс, но презирала секс за деньги. Джейн же всегда смешила ее позиция.  
Она решила прогуляться. На самом деле Джейн даже не должна была сейчас быть дома. Ее рабочий день заканчивается в три утра, а на часах только одиннадцать вечера. Но у Джейн разболелась голова, а Калебу так понравился ее сегодняшний танец, что после минета он согласился отпустить ее пораньше.   
Джейн вышла на улицу. Ночь была холодной. Из-за влажности ее волосы завивались, что очень раздражало Джейн, поскольку она считала курчавые волосы отвратительными. Звезд на небе не было видно из-за тумана, но Джей очень хотелось увидеть их. Она любила звезды, любила всем сердцем. Они радовали ее в дни, когда мир казался ужасно жестоким, в дни, когда ее бойфренд, Сэм, проводил с ней БДСМ-сессии. Правда, с настоящим БДСМ его действия не имели ничего общего: он просто бил Джейн, пока она не теряла сознание, а потом трахал.   
Джейн знала, что ей надо уйти от него, но у Сэма были добрые глаза, нежная улыбка и очень милая ямочка на щеке. Джейн ничего не могла с собой поделать. Порой ей казалось, что она любит Сэма. Но, конечно же, это было неправдой.   
Бэт, та Бэт, что сейчас валялась у нее на полу в гостиной, из которой сочилось говно и которая истекала кровью, эта Бэт часто ругала ее. Объясняла, почему насилие недопустимо, что она, Джейн, просто закомплексованная девчонка, у которой этот мудак Сэм развил стокгольмский синдром. Джейн в такие моменты просто молча кивала, потому что спорить с Бэт было бесполезно. Вначале она, конечно, заступалась за Сэма: рассказывала о том, как он нежен с ней, когда у него хорошее настроение, как он дарит ей цветы на ее день рождения, как водит на аттракционы, как однажды он заступился за нее перед ее соседом-наркоманом, который позволил себе отвратительный комментарий по поводу ее вечернего наряда.   
— Сэм тогда его с лестничной клетки спустил, — хвасталась Джейн.  
Джейн было жаль Бэт, но мир такой, какой он есть, и никто ничего не может с этим поделать. Джейн часто слышала про людей, которые пытались, но они всегда проигрывали, и конец их был банален: либо, как Бэт, совершали самоубийство, либо сходили с ума.   
Джейн не хотела закончить так же, она была молода и невероятно красива, как говорил ей Калеб, когда она с особым усердием заглатывала его член. И она верила ему, потому что не было причин не верить. Ведь Джейн просто делала то же, что и все: жила по правилам системы и жила хорошо, во всяком случае, мертвой валялась не она.


End file.
